Unova Blues
by TeamGalactic-CommanderMercury
Summary: a few months after Tales of a Galactic Commander Dustin Berlitz is now on his new journey to the Unova region to stop his evil clone
1. Prologue

Unova Blues Prologue

As the months pasted by in the Sinnoh region, Dustin Berlitz, a young 18 year old teenager with dark brown hair and glowing red eyes, while wearing a dark red t-shirt, his dark grey trench coat and black pants and shoes, had recently joined Interpol and he has been sent all over the world for very important and classified missions. Recently he was able to go to the Hoenn region and participate in the Grand World Tournament, a tournament that decides the world's best trainer and earns him or her, the title of World champion, in his spare time. Dustin is now returning to Veilstone City to meet up with Saturn, who is now in control of Team Galactic and with Saturn in control Team Galactic has made many important items that has improved the living condition for everyone in the world. After walking into the building he was greeted by every last grunt that stayed with Team Galactic after Cyrus left, but instead of them calling him Mercury, the commander name he had before he quit Team Galactic, they all called him Mr. Berlitz. Then Saturn walked down a flight of steps then walked over to Dustin Berlitz while greeting him, Saturn then started to show him around the old base showing him everything that the new Team Galactic has been doing for the past few months, after all this was an official Interpol inspection, while the two caught up. After Saturn showed him the whole building the two went to a door that was locked and had a sign that said do not enter on it, Saturn pulled out a small key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door. As the door opened Dustin already knew what was on the other side, it was his old room. Dustin walked in the room and saw nothing had been moved or cleaned since he went to Spear Pillar and stopped Cyrus, he then started to remember everything that happened to him while he was apart of Team Galactic, After a couple minutes the two left the room and headed to Cyrus's old office, which is now Saturn's office, and after a few more minutes of the two of them talking and having a nice warm cup of tea Dustin returned to the main entrance and pulled out his cell phone that he got from Looker and called Interpol HQ and told them that he had found nothing in his inspection, after that he started to call his parents to tell them that he'll be walking home and he also asked them if all the boxes that he had packed had been sent to the Unova region, for the house he recently bought, they told him that everything was sent and they would be waiting for him to return home before he left. As he ended the call Saturn wished him good luck in the Unova region, then all the Team Galactic grunts started to salute at Dustin Berlitz as he walked out of the building. As Dustin walked out of Veilstone City gate he pulled out a Sinnoh town map and charted his course to Twinleaf Town, in walking distance it would take about five days to get there. Then he reached to his belt which holds his pok ball and then he threw each one into the air releasing his pok mon, a modest Feraligatr, a hardy Salamence, a bashful Metagross, a gentle Togekiss, and his two newest pok mon a quiet Darkrai that was caught for him by his clone that was made by a guy from a different dimension, his name was Dimensional Dustin, and his final pok mon, a serious Servine. Originally it was a Snivy but it evolved during the final battle of the tournament, then Dustin and all of his pok mon started walking towards Twinleaf Town.

Meanwhile in a different dimensions distortion world, the cloaked young man that goes by the name of Dimensional Dustin had used some sort of dark magic to summon the Dustin Berlitz clone that goes by the name Mercury that he created so it could save the pok mon dimensions alternate realties so the whole dimension wouldn't destroy itself.

"Welcome back Mercury and must say you've done a fantastic job" the Dimensional Dustin said as he pulled out the pok mon dimension's pendant that he created out of his cloak. Then he continued.

"As you can see, the chain on the pendant has no knots whatsoever. If you don't know what that means, it means that you have completed the reason why you were created. Now most of the comics, books, fan fictions and video games that I've played and read always say that you should kill the clone when you don't need it any more, but I'm not like that. So here's the deal, tell me the alternate realty that you would like to go to and I'll send you there so you can live your life in whatever way you want or form."

"I want to go to where the original is." Mercury said to Dimensional Dustin.

"The original, o you must mean Berlitz. That's a strange request but if that's where you want to go I won't complain." The Dimensional Dustin said, and then he snapped his fingers and a shadowy portal appeared right behind Mercury.

"There you go a one way ticket to Dustin Berlitz reality."

"Perfect" Mercury quickly pulled out a sword out of thin air and sliced Dimensional Dustin chest on a 45 degree angle, within milliseconds blood gushed out all over the place, even on Mercury's face. Dimensional Dustin collapsed onto the ground and a pool of blood formed around him. Mercury started to laugh in a sinister way then the said out loud.

"Didn't see that coming, did you? While you were sending me to those other realities I was able to learn little bits of information about you, and since you created me I was able to use one of you so called abilities to summon a sword to kill you, you freak." Mercury started to walk towards Dimensional Dustin body, which at this point is drench in his own blood, and as he stood over top of him he began to kick the body. After a few kicks Mercury started to walk towards the shadowy portal when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Why, why would you do this?" it was Dimensional Dustin, he barely had his head up 5 cm and you can see is the colour crimson all over his face, he was barely holding it together.

"Why, because you sent me too many realities where I've seen my fair share of anger, hate, greed, and even death, and now I'm going show you and the original the true meaning of pain" Mercury then walked back to Dimensional Dustin, he kneeled right in front of his head then he grabbed a hold of it and lifted him up.

"I'm going to attack the people he cares about the most first, and then I'll get him, and when he suffering and begging for mercy, then I will have the pleasure of killing him" then Mercury slammed Dimensional Dustin into the ground and laughed most malevolently then he walked into shadowy portal, and as the shadowy portal that Dimensional Dustin created started to disappeared, Dimensional Dustin gave off a smug grin and said.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life Mercury. Once when I'm healed I will get my revenge on you."

Follow Dustin Berlitz in his newest adventure, will Dustin Berlitz survive Mercury's wrath or will he lose his life to his psychotic clone. Find out in Unova Blues. 


	2. Chapter 1

nova Blues Chapter 1: A burning ambition

A few days have pasted and our protagonist Dustin Berlitz had recently past through Sandgem Town and he is now on route 201, heading to his parent's house in Twinleaf Town so he could say goodbye to them before he moved to his own house in the Unova region. As he was walking through the tall grass he heard a sound that was coming from the direction behind him, he then turned around and five helicopters flying towards him. Dustin stopped and watched the helicopters fly overtop of him, and as they flew overtop of him he noticed a symbol and it, to him it looked it a shield. Dustin stood and watched the helicopter flew into the direction of this hometown but paid no attention about it, so he continued to walk down route 201. A few minutes later he was able to catch a scent of fire in the distance, but he thought to himself that some one must be having a barbeque, as he got closer to Twinleaf Town he noticed in the sky two pok mon flying around, the two pok mon spotted Dustin and started to fly towards him, it was his father's Latios and Latias, as they reached him they started to grab and pull him towards the town, then Dustin had gotten a bad feeling in his gut which said that something was wrong, then he looked up into the sky and noticed a humongous black cloud of smoke. He started to run towards the town and right as he got to the main gate, he saw something that he'll never forget, Twinleaf Town was on fire, and then he released his Feraligatr from its pok ball and told it to stop the fire form burning down the whole town. Then he and his Feraligatr parted ways so they can cover more ground, as Dustin ran towards his parents house he had help a large group of townsfolk evacuate the burning town. Eventually he was able to reach his parents house, which was also on fire, he searched around the outside of the house until he heard a small groan coming from the inside of the house, he then charged up the burning porch and looked through the window. There he saw his mother and father passed out on the ground, Dustin then ran towards the door and tried to open it, apparently it was locked, and then he ran off the porch and gained some distance. Right as he knew he gained enough distance he started to charge right towards his parents burning house, up the porch and smashing though the door, then he immediately started to pull both of his parents out of the burning house, and right as able to get them out of the burning house and to a safe distance the house collapsed on itself, Dustin was glad to save his parents before it collapsed on them. Then suddenly he started to an evil laughter coming out of the flames, then he saw someone wearing white and blue clothing and a masked that covered the bottom half of his face, this person also had dark brown eyes and hair and strangely it felt like Dustin already knew who he was but he couldn't quite remember, then the man walked away and in the distance Dustin heard what sounded like a helicopter taking off. Then Dustin looked into the sky and saw the exact same helicopters flying away, but Dustin didn't care about that right now all he cared about was him getting his parents out of the town, then he released his Salamence from its pok ball and loaded both him and his parents onto its back. Salamence then took off to the skies and as they were flying away from the burning town Dustin checked both of his parents vitals signs, his mother was fine but his father wasn't breathing, he then told his Salamence to head towards the nearest human hospital and make it quick.

After a few minutes, Dustin was able t get both of his parents to the hospital, he waited and waited until a doctor came up to him that his mother would be fine all she needs right now is some rest and father was in terrible shape but he's resting, Dustin heart started to sink, then suddenly a nurse came rushing towards the doctor and Dustin saying that his father had awaken. Without hesitation Dustin ran towards the room where they placed his father, as he entered the room he saw his father who was badly burned and by the sounds of it was having trouble breathing. Dustin approached him but didn't say a word, then his father lifted up his right hand and revealed a small torn piece of fabric, Dustin lightly picked it up and saw a emblem on it, it was in the shape of a shield with the colour black on one side and the colour white on the other, it also had a big blue P in the middle of it. Dustin then placed the cloth into his pants pocket, then suddenly all the medical machinery started to beep, a bunch of doctors ran into the room and pushed Dustin out of the room, then they closed the door. In the hallway Dustin sat right next to the door, he waited until a doctor came out. The doctor told him the news and immediately Dustin started to cry, for he had just lost his father.

A week had pasted Dustin is now sitting on a hill that overlooked the nearly destroyed Twinleaf Town, the Dustin's Feraligatr charged up the hill to greet him, but before it could do anything Dustin pulled out its pok ball and return it. Then he saw his fathers Latios and Latias flying towards his, once again he returned the pok mon into the pok ball, then he pressed a certain button on the balls and both Latios and Latias came out, then he told them that his father had pasted on and now he is releasing them back into the wild so they can live a happy life. The two pok mon flew off, then right as Dustin was turning around he saw Agent Looker walking up the hill.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Looker said to Dustin as he finally reached the top of the hill, Dustin didn't say a word, so Looker continued on.

"I don't know how you fell right now; it was only a few months ago that I told you that your father was alive and now this happens. All I can say is that I'm really sorry about your lose."

"Just drop the subject, right now all I want to know is what HQ found out about the fabric my father had before he died."

"Well there were a few things, one the fabric is a special type of fabric that can be only found in the Unova region, two we looked up the symbol in the database and found out that that symbol belongs to a group called Team Plasma, who is also in the Unova region."

"Do we know anything about this organization, and what they're planning?"

"That's the thing; they just recently appeared so we don't have much data on them right now."

"Well it looks like I got a lot to do in the Unova region once I get there"

"No, HQ doesn't want anyone to interfere with them until we get enough data on them."

"What the hell are you talking about, they just attacked my hometown, destroyed mostly everyone's homes, and most importantly they killed my father. I don't care what HQ told us what to do I'm going to stop this so called Team Plasma, and if it mean going ageist Interpol's wishes then I quit."

"Don't say such stupid things; do you think that your father would want you to run around a whole region just to bring these guys down? There's a reason why they don't want you to go."  
>"Then tell me it"<p>

"I can't its classified."

"Looker I've helped you defeat Team Galactic and I've traveled around the world to stop the remnant's of old Team Aqua and Team Rocket, so I think no you must tell me."

"Fine, HQ also did a DNA scan on the fabric, we found three different DNA codes on it. One was your fathers since he was holding it, the other was you since you sent it to us, and the other was a little strange."

"How strange?"

"We searched for a match on our database and the results said that there was one close match, it said that the other DNA was similar to yours."

"Wait what do you mean, first you said it was strange now your saying it's similar?"

"It matches your DNA perfectly except for a few modifications, unfortunately we can't tell what type of modifications because this is way too advanced for our time, and who ever did this must have been a genius."

"Genius or not I'm going to the Unova region and stop this made man before he can cause more damage, even if I have to do this by myself."

Then Dustin started heading towards the nearest port, bought a ferry ticket and he was off to the Unova region, his stop Nuvema Town.

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 2

Unova Blues Chapter 2: Spring, the season of new beginnings.

On the great sea, a ferry swayed back and forth while trying to reach the Unova region. As the ferry rocked about with the colliding waves, Dustin Berlitz was sound asleep in his cabin until an announcement come off the PA system, this is your captain speaking we are about to arrive at Nuvema Town and I know there s a lot of ferry out there but thank you for choosing Unova Sea Lines. As Dustin got out of the bed he walked towards the window and looked outside, all he could see was the ocean rocking back and forth. After a few second he started to fell under the weather, then he started to run towards the nearest trash can and he began to vomit. I can t believe after all this time I still get seasick, he thought to himself. Then suddenly he heard a bell ringing that meant that the ferry had docked into port, he then grabbed all his belongings and then walked off the ferry.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the bird type pok mon were chirping, and there wasn t a cloud in the sky, it was the first day of spring in the Unova region. As he got off the ferry, he noticed someone in a crowd of people, he was wearing a black cloak, Dustin started to run towards him but when he got to the place where he saw him there was no one there. Dustin started to pondered if he just saw a hallucination of Dimensional Dustin or the real thing. After a couple of minutes pasted by, Dustin began to head inward to Nuvema Town and as he walk through he thought to himself that it would be a great idea to visit an old friend. As he walk towards the home of his old friend three young pok mon trainer ran past him, those kids are in a hurry they must be starting their journeys today, he thought to himself. After a couple of minutes he had finally reached the pok mon laboratory, as he walked up to the door he noticed that it was open, he then started to walk in with precaution but as he walked around the laboratory he didn t see anything out of the ordinary, everything was neat and tidy, plus all the electronics were turned off expect for the TV. As Dustin walked up to the TV a special bulletin come on, As many people might have known that the Grand World Tournament had recently ended but due to a power out no one, except for the people who watched the final battle in person, knows who won the tournament until now, we now give you the GWT s finals, Minor B vs. Dustin Berlitz. Just then Dustin Berlitz turned off the TV, and then someone entered the laboratory.

Hello is anyone in here? said the person, Berlitz turned around a saw it was Professor Juniper he then started to walk towards her.

Auntie Juniper it s great to see you again. Berlitz said to the professor. Professor Juniper is one of Paul Berlitz s closest friends and whenever the Berlitz family stopped by in the Unova region they would always visit the professor.

I can t believe my eyes young Dustin Berlitz look how big you ve gotten. The last time I saw you, you were about my waist high.

Well that was before I went on my journey.

I know, anyway how s your father, I recently heard that he was alive, I knew that death himself couldn t keep that old sod down.

He s dead.

Don t joke about thinks like that?

I m not joking he died when most of my home town was destroyed in the recent fire.

O I am so sorry.

It s ok, Dustin pondered for a sec the said, Auntie did my father ever mention about a guy named Dimensional Dustin to you?

Why yes he did, in fact I was the one who made up that name from him. You see after your father met him for the first time he gave him his real name, it was Dustin something I can t quite remember what your father told me, then I gave him the idea to call him Dimensional Dustin because it was simple to remember and also he had so sort of magical powers according to your dad.

I see. Then Dustin looked at a clock that was hanging on a wall and noticed it was getting later, he then said goodbye to the professor and started to head towards route 1. Later as he was walking on route 1 he heard someone yelling at him, it was Professor Juniper. He stopped form a few seconds so she could catch up, then suddenly 6 black tentacles with a red spike on the end of them came out of the ground and they started to grab him, he struggled as hard as he could to break free but it was no good, then he looked down and saw dark portal form underneath him. Then the tentacles started to pull him into the portal and in a flash he was gone.

To Be Continued 


End file.
